They're Different
by Chocolate-Strawberry232
Summary: Nico, Hazel, and Ariana, go to Hogwarts, to hunt down the horcruxes, but with the nosy golden trio digging into things, they'll have to be careful. Making matters worse, Ari, Hazel, and Nico aren't even in to same house. Reviews are welcomed flames are rejected rated T because I want to. No OC pov she's more of a added character to back up the story
1. They're Arguing

**Hay sorry it took so long, I had a lot of school work to do. Please review and no flames, I'm a first time writer and rude comments pull me down. Ariana is a daughter of Hades and Persephone I'll post here story later as a one shot. So on with the story.**

**Me: OK Ariana say the disclaimer**

**Ariana: no**

**Me: what?**

**Ariana: I said no I'm not saying it**

**Leo: Oh Oh! I'll say it**

**Me: Leo your not even in this story**

**Leo: oh**

**Ariana: ugh fine no one except for me belong to chocolate-strawberry**

Nico's POV:

Nico was having a pretty crappie day. It all started when his half-sister, Ariana, (**look at the disclaimer**) decided to walk Cerberus, yeah great idea sis, (note sarcasm) and of course she dragged him and Hazel with her, apparently dad doesn't like having his guard dog taken out for walks through the Fields of Asphodel, crushing a lot of ghost's along the way, who knew. So now here they were on a quest to destroy some dumb wizard, with a weird name, who was causing a lot of paperwork for dad.

" How much longer " whined Ariana.

" Its your fault where in this mess in the first place" Hazel said scowling at Ari.

Ariana blew her long chocolate-brown hair out of her face. Scowling at Hazel she turned to look back out the window of the train. Ari had hair that went to her shoulder blades, she looked thirteen when she was more like 5,000, her eyes were black\brown, and her skin was latte colored. she was more demigod then goddess, she couldn't flash out, be in many places at the same time, and make people erupt in flames by glaring at them, if she had that power him and Hazel would both be dead, the powers she had were changing her appearance and age, changing flower colors, patterns, and how big they are, shadow traveling, and raising the dead, oh did he mention she could turn people into plants that was his and Hazels least favorite power, but they still put up with her.

" I don't see what the big deal is, " she said " So what we trampled a few ghost, "

" Or a lot. " Hazel murmured not looking up from her wizarding book.

" I mean it's not like we destroyed the entire underworld. " Ari continued pretending to not have heard Hazel.

" Dad needed someone to do this job, us crushing some ghost just gave him the reason he needed to send us here. " Nico said .

" I just don't understand why Nico and I had to come to. I should be on a date with Frank not on a train to a magic school. " Hazel said sadly.

" Hay you guys were with me. " Ari said indignantly.

" against our will. " Nico added.

Ari glared at him. She opened her mouth to continue the argument, which probably would have turned in to them blowing up the train. But before she could speak the compartment door opened, revealing four people.

**Ohhhh cliff hanger, no, you guys no who it is. OK so let clear some things up, this is set, after the Blood of Olympus, I'm guessing that they survived, and during the Order of the Phoenix. Ron and Hermione are not prefects for the sake of the story. Thanks for reading review and sorry it's so short I didn't have a lot of time.**

**Strawberry-Chocolate323**


	2. They're New

**Hay sorry my last chapter was so short I had writers block. I have a four-day weekend so I'll have more time to write and I finished all my homework, so you'll maybe one to three update disclaimer I only own the idea and Ariana**

Harry's POV:

Harry was having a pretty good year, he got to see Sirius, hang out with the Wesley's and Hermione. The bad part was the Ministry hearing, Dumbledore keeping him out of the loop, and no one, but the order, believing him on Voldemort. Now he was back at Hogwarts with his best friends, for a hopefully uneventful year. As he Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville made their way down the train corridor, Ginny broke off from the small group to go sit with her fellow fourth years. They made their way down the train looking for an empty compartment, finely Hermione gave up.

" Will just have to find a compartment to shear with someone." She said

" Theres an empty compartment around here I know it." Ron said

" No there's not Ron come on will ask if we can sit in here." She said gesturing to a

compartment that had three people in it. Hermione walked up to the door and slid it open, reviling three teenagers that looked like they were in an argument, they all looked up at them with questioning looks on their faces.

There were two girls. Both of the girls were sitting across from each other by the window. Sitting next to girl on the right was a boy.

The girl on the left looked like to youngest of the group at thirteen. She had long silky chocolate-brown hair that fell a little below her shoulder blades, her eyes were deep brown/black, and her latte skin was flawless, she had a petite figure, but looked like she could knock you out with one punch, she was wearing a red tank top, black cropped leather jacket, gray skinny jeans, and black ankle boots.

The other girl across from her looked like the oldest (is Hazel older the Nico?) at fifteen, their age, she had soft frizz brown hair with flecks of golden blond, so her hair looked like a cinnamon bun, she looked African-American with her dark skin, but what most stood out about her were her eyes, they were gold like 14 carat gold, she had the same small figure as the other girl petite, yet strong, in fact all of them had that figure, she was wearing a purple T-shirt and plan dark-wash jeans, with a to big gray zip up sweatshirt and green sneakers.

The last was the boy who looked fourteen, he had messy jet black, like Harry, except his stuck up in curled tufts like bat wings, (**house of hades**) his eyes were so brown they were black, like bottomless pits, his skin was pale olive, like it hadn't seen the sun in a while, he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, a brown aviator jacket, black jeans, and black high tops.

" Can we sit here all the other compartments are full " Hermione asked smiling

They all looked at each other. like they were having a mental conversation.

" sure " said the young brunette.

Moving over to the other side, sitting next to the black hired boy. Harry sat down by the window, with Ron next to him, Hermione next to Ron, and Neville next to her. sticking her hand out Hermione said

" I'm Hermione Granger. Are you knew you look to old for first years "

" I'm Hazel Levesque this is Nico di Angelo, " the dark-skinned girl said, with a southern accent (New Orleans) pointing to the boy next to her. " and that is Ariana Mathews. " pointing to the other girl. " Where transferring. Our dad moved here and we want to be closer to home." she finished

" This is Ron Wesley Nevil Longbottom and Harry Potter " gesturing to each one as she said there names.

Harry waited for them to ask to see his scare, instead they said hello and went back to what they were doing, Nico and Ariana arguing, while Hazel read a book, in a different language. Hermione was about to tell them who he was, but Harry shook his head, he didn't need more people think he's a liar.

" So your siblings." Neville asked.

" Half," Ariana said, shortly. braking from her argument with Nico. She, unlike Hazel, had an American accent. " on our dads side."

" what school did you go to before. " Hermione asked.

" The American Academy for Magic. " Nico replied.

" I didn't know Thera was a Magic School in America. " Hermione said sceptically.

" There are Magic Schools all over the world," Hazel said not looking up from her book "I don't think one in America would stand out "

Realizing they didn't want to speak, they had an uneventful train ride, the only interesting thing that happened was Neville's plant exploding pus, everywhere, and then Cho walking in on it, great.

**OK how was that chapter. like always please review, no rude comments because they make me stop wanting to write, and PM me with suggestions, I will take them to mind in further chapters.**


	3. They're Screwed

**Hay. I might do Ariana's POV after the sorting to show how there ALL fitting in. Now I need your opinion, should Hazel be Hufflepuff or Gryffindor Nico Gryffindor or Slytherin and Ariana Slytherin or Ravencla****w, I think it should be, Ariana Slytherin, Hazel Hufflepuff, and Nico Gryffindor, but that's just my opinion. So tell me what you think, and I'd like to give a BIG thanks to H,N,Dots and imnotgoodwithusernames1234 so thank you.**  
**I only own Ariana and the Idea the rest belongs to Rick Riordan and J,K,Rolling  
**

Hazel's POV:

Hazel hated the uniforms. skirts, who could fight in skirts, completely impractical. Though the robes did make Nico look like a mini Hades.

" My legs are really cold " Ariana said.

" Too bad " Nico said, pushing through the throng of people.

" You would say, you get to where pants " She replied.

Hazel rolled her eyes at Ari's antics. As they shoved and elbowed their way through the crowed of people. Hazel started to think about Frank. Wishing she could be

with him in New Rome, not here at a stupid magic school, (stop whining) she scolded herself, she did not need to start sounding like Ari. speaking of her, she was now

glaring holes into Nico's head.

" What are you doing " Hazel said, pushing her way to standing next to her.

" I might have a secret power, " She said. " Making people combust. I feel if I glare at Nico long enough, he might just go 'ka-boom." She finished, making an exploding

motion with her hands. Hazel stifled a giggle with her hands, for 5,000 years old, Ari was pretty immature.

" This way " Hermione said. gesturing for the trio to fallow her.

They hurried to catch up with Her, Ron, Harry, and Neville. Hazel saw some small boats, bobbing up and down in the water, she froze, the color draining from her face,

the boats looked just like the one that she had to ride to that retched island. She felt like she was going to vomit A hand rested on her shoulder, she looked up to see

Nico.

" You okay " He said concern etched into his face.

" Ya I'm fine " she lied.

" We don't have to ride in thou's, do we " she asked Harry.

" No. Only the first years ride in the boats, everyone else rides in the carriages, why?" said Harry.

" Were not good on water, plus Hazel gets really bad seasickness" Ari replied.

" Oh here we are " said Hermione. Pointing to a line of carriages pulled by skeletal horses.

Hazel loved horse, and these were no exception. They looked just like the ones in the underworld, skeletons of horses, with black skin stretched over there bony

frames, and long beautiful bat like wing. Dead Pegasi is what Ari called them. Only people who saw someone die could see them (or children of the underworld). She

saw Harry staring at them and wondered who he saw die. As they climbed into the carriage, Hazel saw that there was a girl already sitting there, She had wavy,

messy, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and her glazed light blue eyes gave her a far away look, she was holding an upside down

magazine, which just added to her dreamy aura. Hazel was positive that she's seen her before, but she couldn't place it. She sat down with Ari on her right and Nico,

and Neville on her left, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and across from them next to the blonde. (where has she seen her before) It was bothering her so much, but she

couldn't think of where she would have seen a British, witch. Suddenly Nico sat up straight.

" Luna, Luna Lovegood " he said incredulously.

Hazel realized were she's seen her before, camp half-blood, cabin 15 (Hypnos). She couldn't believe that the demigod was a witch, or undercover like them, she'd

have to ask her about that when they were alone, maybe there were more demigods here too. Hermione was looking back and forth between them.

" You know each other " she said her tone questioning.

" ya shes our umm " Ari started, but then she got a confused look oh her face. " I don't know what she is our great grate cousin I'm not sure " (**I looked up the gods **

**family tree to figure this out, I just got more confused, they were just a bunch of lines and names pointing here and there, look it up and try to make senses I **

**dare you**)

" But that makes no census " Hermione asked a flustered.

" Now you know how we feel " Luna said in her usually dreamy voice. " It's all nargels and wrackspurts "

Hazel smiled at the dreamy girl. She loved hanging out with her, she always had the most interesting thing to say, she was like Hazel, an optimist, plus she was one

the cabin 15 kids that didn't sleep all day. Hazel saw Hermione roll her eyes at Luna, and Hazel immediately got annoyed, who was this girl to judge Luna without even

knowing her.

" So what was your other school like the umm American Academy of Magic " Hermione asked looking at Ari.

" Oh. It like Hogwarts " she replied.

(Oh gods) Hazel thought, they forgot to make up a back story for questions, they were screwed.

" What did you study " Hermione asked. again.

" The same things you study " Ari said. WOW, not even in the school and they were already dead, that had to be a record.

" Okay so your school is just like Hogwarts except in America " she said suspiciously. Okay they were officially goners. She glanced at Luna for help but she was

reading her upside down magazine.

" No our school focuses on combat and defense and, if you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay for the summer " Nico replied flawlessly. Hazel was thoroughly

impressed, by her big yet little brother.*

" Oh. So Nico whats your accent " guess who said that.

" Italian. I lived in Venice Italy tell I was six then I came to America " he replied (**thank you wiki**)

" so can you speak Italian " again you know who said that.

" fluently "

" What other languages do you speak"

" Greek and Latin and Italian same as Hazel and Ari " (**lets pretend that Nico taught Hazel and Ari Italian**)

" What about your family mum, dad, other sisters " Okay Hermione was now dead. You did not want to ask about Bianca, his mother he might be able to handle but

Bianca. Hazel and Ari glanced at each other, then looked at Nico, his face was a make of calm, but calm comes before a storm, his eye was twitching, but you'd have to

know were to look to spot it. Hazel learned that Greek children of the Big three, were more temperamental than, Roman children of the Big three. They sat there in

uncomfortable silence, in tell Harry spoke.

" What are thous things pulling the carriages " he asked.

" Harry theirs nothing pulling the carriages " Hermione said. " are you alright "

" I can see them to you know " Luna said " your just as seine as I am " (**harry potter**) (wow) Hazel thought considering the look Harry and his friends shared that was

not reassuring.

" There called Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen someone die " Hazel said.

" Who have you seen die " Hermione asked. That girl was really nosy. The uncomfortable silence came back. They all just stirred at each other.

" Well how about that whether " Ari said loudly, a big fake smile on her face. " It's nice...warm " Hazel looked around. It was cold and it looked like it just rained. Ari

smile began slipping, as she stared at her hands awkwardly. The rest of the ride was extremely uncomfortable.

**My longest chapter I'm so happy. **

*** OK Hazel was born before Nico, and she died at 13. Nico was born after Hazel But resurrected her when he was 14. So technically Hazels older but Nico made no sense. Oh well. **

**I like having Luna a daughter of Hypnos, I feel it fits her, plus everyone always puts her as a daughter of Athena.**

**Review, and tell me what you think about the disclaimer, if you didn't read it then read it.**

**Chocolate-Strawberry232**


	4. They're Sorted

Harrys POV:

As they neared the great hall. Ariana, Nico, and Hazel split off from the group to join the first years, though Nico didn't look to happy about that. Harry

and his friends continued their way to the hall. Sitting across from Ginny and Neville, with Ron and Hermione on ether side of him, Harry looked up at

the staff table, what he saw made him gasp.

" That's the woman from my hearing." he said.

" Are you sure Harry." Hermione said.

" Positive. I'd know that toad anywhere." He replied.

She was about reply, when the grand doors opened, reviling the first years, and transfer students.

" welcome first years before you get sorted, the hat would like to sing a song." said professor Dumbledore.

The sorting hat opened his mouth, and began its song

(**this song belongs to J,K,Rolling **)

"In times of old, when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along they're learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendship fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "we'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest"

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same.

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw.

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hyfflepuff, she took the rest

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the Houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The House that, like pillars four

Had once held up our school

Now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end.

What with the duleing and fighting

And the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders for

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Now let the Sorting begin."

Everyone clapped at the end of the Sorting Hats song. Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll of parchment, and started to read the names.

" Austin, Becky."

A small blond-haired girl, leaf green eyes, came forward timidly. She sat down at the stool, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it slipped down to cover her

eyes. After a few seconds the hat yelled out.

" Ravenclaw."

The girl sighed in relief, and walked over to her table.

" Andrews, Jamie."

A brown-haired, round-faced boy, walked up to the stool and sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on his head, some how he manged to keep out of his eyes.

" Hufflepuff."

(**Okay lets skip ahead, to the sorting you want to see**)

* * *

" Di Angelo, Nico."

Harry watched as Nico made his way to the stool, His face a mask of indifference, he sat down and McGonagall put the hat on his. Next to him Ron leaned over and

said " I bet you he'll be a Slytherin."

" Ron!" Hermione said.

" What it's true " he said defensively. " I mean look at him he's creepy and dark, seems like a Slytherin to me "

" He has a point Hermione " Harry said.

" Yes well you don't just say it " Hermione said.

They turned their attention back to the sorting.

(Nicos thoughts) (_Hats thoughts_)

_W__ell well what do we have here, a demigod_

Yes but I'm undercover, so don't tell anyone.

_Oh don't worry, do you know how many secrets I've kept over the years._

Aren't you supposed to be sorting me.

_Oh right lets see... Wow. Gryffindor could be for you, helping to retrieve something, knowing that you'd have to face your fears, but you ran away from your feelings that's not _

_brave._

Shut up! are you going to sort me or not.

_OK lets see... hmm not sure were your loyalties lie, their on the right side, but maybe not in the right place. Though you keep you loved ones close to you heart, you _

_don't let a lot of people in._

Can you hurry up

_Hmm no Ravenclaws not for you ether._

Are you Saying I'm not smart!

_You also have a temper._

I'm this close to shredding you apart.

_OK, you would do nicely in Slytherin very nicely hmm maybe. Well I think your I'm going to put you in..._

* * *

" Levesque, Hazel."

Hazel walked up to the stool, looking nervous, she sat down as McGonagall placed her head.

" Hufflepuff " Ron whispered.

" Ron will you stop, please " Hermione said.

" No I'm right, she"ll be a Hufflepuff " He said.

" fine " She huffed, crossing her arms.

They looked up to see what house she'd be sorted in to.

_Hello _

Am I going crazy.

_No you're not, now should we sort you._

Umm sure.

_hmm, let's see, you helped raise a giant, that's not nice, now stop glaring, your eyes will stay like that._

Can you hurry up.

_OK. your like your brother._

Is that good or bad

_I'm not sure. Now let's sort you. Oh trickery with the mist, as you call it, you'd be good in Slytherin like your brother, you to are a like but different, interesting. _

Okay.

_Ooh you're a SIT._

A what._  
_

_Sorceress In Training. OK hmm, your brave very brave in fact you would be fantastic in gryffendor._

Sure, but can you hurry up.

_OK, well I think I put you in..._

* * *

" Mathews, Ariana "

Ariana walked up to the stool, and sat down. Hermione looked at Ron questioningly.

" Well " she said.

" What " he said.

" Aren't you going to guess what house she'll be in "

" Oh Gryffindor of course "

" And why is that "

" well look at her, she looks like a Gryffindor "

" Ron you can't just- "

" Can you two just stop bickering " Harry said.

" Fine let's just watch and see " Hermione said.

They turned back, to look the sorting.

_Well another one, oh but you're a goddess._

And a talking hat why am I not surprised.

_Well I suppose nothing surprises you anymore._

Not after 5,000 years.

_Well let's get on with the sorting. Hmm your quite smart and clever._

Why thank you, I'm flattered.

_Ha. Now where should you go, Ravenclaw sounds like you, maybe Slytherin. _

That sound's like a dangerous combination, Clever yet Sly.

_Yes it is. hmm loyalty isn't your strong point is it._

umm thanks.

_Oh that's not a complement dear. Now, what is this I've found, oh I see your not as brave as you've seem, you pretend to not need anyone, to be fearless, but in truth your  
_

_not, your scared._

I think the years have hurt your mind. I'm a goddess, I don't get scared.

_Oh so your fatal flaw is hubris._

Can you shut up, and sort me.

_Fine hmm, you may be Slytherin or Gryffindor. You have the brains and cleverness of the a Ravenclaw. _

And there you go again with the complements, I hope you're not coming on to me.

_May I sort you... Thank you, now lets see. Oh this is interesting, you like to impress people, and break down when you fail them._

Someone should give you a medal.

_Oh and the sarcasm of a Slyhterin, or the Wit of a Ravencl__aw, well I think you should be a..._

* * *

**Sorry I guess you'll have to wait tell I update again. Now you know the rules, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome, and review I they make me so **

**happy, I love reviews. So tell next time.**

**Cocolate-Strawberry232**


	5. I'm Screwed in other words Authors Note

**Hay, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. My laptop is broken and I have writers block. Over spring break I'll try to write more. But for now I have to focus on school work. So tell next time.  
**

**Chocolate-Strawberry232 **

**P.S check out my tumblr page sari. **


	6. I'm Sorry

Hay. OK I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, I just had to, it could't be helped. So after after while I started to feel bad. Here is what house they get into. If you don't want to know then I suggest you stop reading.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hazel Hufflepuff

Nico Gryfindor

Ariana Slytherin

Sorry for not updating, like I said my laptop is broken, so I have to do this all via tablet. So check out my tumblr page which is on my profile. So tell next time.

Chocolate-Strawberry232


End file.
